


The Invitation...

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The moment he'd received the invitation to his god-daughter's wedding, Bond knew there was only one person he would ask to be his date.
Relationships: James Bond/Female M, James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Invitation...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janeway69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway69/gifts).



> Janeway69 gave me the idea for this one, and the muse ran (very, very slowly) with it. Hope I did it justice. :) 
> 
> This is the Christmas fic I did not get finished for Christmas 2020... nor for New Year's as I had hoped also. Too much going on workwise... but, at last, tis finished, so you get it now. Better late than never.

James stared at the invitation in his hand.

‘You are cordially invited…’

It was an invitation for his god-daughter’s wedding.

He shook his head; he could not believe she was old enough to marry. It seemed like yesterday he was helping her take her first, wobbling steps, and now…

James shook his head again, then looked back down at the invitation, then curled it in his hand. He glanced at the door he was standing in front of, took a deep breath, then rapped his knuckles against the dark wood.

“Come in.”

James opened the door, then walked into M’s office. “Good evening, M.”

Olivia looked up from the file on her desk and smiled. “Good evening, 007. I thought you had gone home.”

“I had a few things to finish up.”

“I do hope one of those was the report on your assignment.”

“As a matter of fact, it was.” He grinned at her.

Olivia smirked, then leaned back in her chair and regarded him. “Who are you and what have you done with my agent?”

James rolled his eyes but could not help the small smirk from playing on his lips as well. “Ha ha.”

She chuckled and gestured for him to sit.

James lowered himself down into one of the chairs in front of her desk. “Actually, I remained behind, as I have a favour to ask,” he said, clenching the invitation.

“Oh?”

He held up the now somewhat mangled wedding invitation. “My god-daughter is getting married next week, and I was hoping you would do me the honour of being my plus one.” 

Olivia’s brows arched in surprise. “You’re asking me…?”

“To go to this wedding with me. Yes.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. I know it’s Christmas Eve, and that makes it a little awkward, but Cathy has always been something of a hopeless romantic and has dreamt of having a Christmas wedding.”

She regarded him for a few moments before nodding her head. “Yes. I will go with you.”

“Really?”

Olivia smiled, pleased she had evidently surprised him. He obviously had not expected her to accept. “Yes.”

A large smile spread across his face. “That’s great! Thank you, M.”

“There is one condition.”

His smile faltered just a little. “A condition?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded. “The day of the wedding, I would like you to call me Olivia.”

James opened his mouth, then closed it again without saying anything, and arched a brow.

“I promise not to have you killed.”

He chuckled.

“Where is the wedding?”

“The Dorchester.”

“Nice. What time?”

“Dinner is at seven.”

“All right. Then, why don’t you pick me up at six. That will give us time to have a Christmas drink before.”

James smiled and nodded. “Okay. Thank you, M.”

Olivia smiled.

**~*007*~**

Olivia stood in front the full-length mirror set in the corner of her bedroom and stared at her reflection with a critical eye.

She had chosen a red dress, feeling it an appropriate choice for a Christmas Eve wedding. It was not a new dress, but it was one she had not worn often, or recently. It was red, with black bead work over the entire bodice, with an intricate design around the plunging neckline.

She absently wondered if James would like it, then chided herself for the thought, knowing James did not see her that way. Yes, their relationship had changed after Skyfall and they had grown closer, but not in that way. 

No matter how much I may wish otherwise, Olivia thought to herself, then shook her head, pushing the thought away.

Slipping her feet into her shoes, a pair of two-inch heels, she grabbed her handbag off the end of her bed and made her way downstairs. James would be arriving any minute.

She had just reached the lounge when the doorbell rang. 

“Speak of the devil,” she remarked aloud.

Placing her handbag on the drinks table behind the sofa, she walked down the short hall to the front door.

Unlocking it, she swung it open, and smiled to see James standing on the front step. “Good evening, James.”

“Hello, M. Sorry. Olivia,” he amended at her pointed look.

She smirked as she stepped aside and gestured for him to come inside.

He grinned at her as he walked past her.

“Go on into the living room,” she told him, as she closed the door, then followed him. She pointed to the drinks table. “Help yourself.”

James turned and shook his head. “I thought we might have one in the hotel bar,” he told her, somewhat distractedly.

“All right,” Olivia replied. “Are you all right, James?”

“What?” His eyes snapped to hers.

“Are you all right?” she asked again.

“Yes,” he said, even as he shook his head. He held his hand out, gesturing at her. “You look beautiful.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Oh no. I have always thought you a beautiful woman, M. It’s just that dress.” He paused, licking his lips and swallowing. “You wear it very well.”

Olivia smiled. She had never seen James like this. Nervous and almost awkward. It was in direct contradiction to the suave, ladies’ man he was in the field. It was quite endearing. “Thank you, James.”

James smiled, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Do you need to finish getting ready, or…?”

She shook her head. “I’m ready to go.”

“Great. Shall we?”

Olivia pointed to her handbag on the table. “If you’ll just hand me my handbag, we can leave.”

James picked up the small purse and held it out to her. Olivia took it from him, her breath catching when his fingers brushed hers. 

She led him back into the foyer to grab her jacket, then they left.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting at the bar in the Dorchester’s lounge, drinks in hand.

“So, your god-daughter,” Olivia began.

James took a swallow of his drink. “Yes. Her father, Andrew, and I served in the Navy together.”

“Commander Ellington? You saved his life.”

James nodded. Of course, she would know. “Yes. And he rewarded me years later by making me his daughter’s godfather.”

“James!”

They both turned at the call of his name to see a man about James age, wearing a tuxedo, heading for them.

“Andrew.” James smiled, standing as his friend reached them.

The two men clasped hands and gave each other a half hug.

“It’s good to see you,” Andrew said. “I am so glad you made it. Cathy was afraid you would not be able to.”

“I’m glad I was,” James replied, then turned to Olivia. “Allow me to introduce my date, Olivia. Olivia, Andrew Ellington, father of the bride.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander Ellington,” Olivia said, extending her hand.

“You as well,” he replied, shaking her hand.

“How was the ceremony?” she asked.

Andrew raised a brow. “Didn’t James tell you? It’s being held here this evening.”

“No, I didn’t because I did not realize that was the case.”

Andrew shrugged. “It’s how Cathy and Lisa wanted it. Neither one is religious, so a short civil ceremony, followed immediately by dinner and dancing.”

“And no extra traveling,” James pointed out.

“That too. It is an unusual way of doing things, granted, but the girls decided this is how they wanted it. Their mothers helped them out, and the dads paid for it all.”

Olivia and James chuckled at the mock pained look on his face.

“Andrew!”

All three turned to see a tall, dark-haired woman standing in the entrance of the lounge, pointing at her watch.

“That’s the wife. Time for me to go.” He looked back to James and Olivia. “I’ll see you both in there.”

Both James and Olivia nodded, then watched as Andrew crossed the room to join his wife.

James glanced at his watch. “We have time to finish our drinks, then we should make our way to the reception hall.”

“All right.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia rested her chin on her hand, her elbow resting on the table, as she watched the brides dance their first dance as a married couple.

It had been, as Andrew had promised it would be, a short ceremony. Cathy and Lisa had exchanged vows, promising to love and cherish each other, then they exchanged rings, before sharing their first married kiss.

After the celebrant had pronounced them wife and wife, the happy couple, along with their parents and the bridal party, left the hall for a few photos. When they had returned, the meal had been served. The conversation had flowed freely around the table, covering a variety of subjects, and Olivia found she was enjoying herself quite a lot. She had also enjoyed watching James interact with those sitting at their table, allowing her to see another side to him. And yet, she could see that he was being guarded. Much as she was.

It was difficult, she knew, to totally push aside a lifetime of training; to push aside that wariness that, often in the field, kept you alive. It was not easy to trust those not in your circle. Often, when one did lower the walls and push aside that wariness, that was when one was betrayed. Or worse, killed.

It was why, much like herself, James had few friends outside of Six. It was just too dangerous for them and those they let in. 

Before she could ruminate any further, she felt a tug on her hand. She blinked, then looked up to find Samantha, one of her tablemates standing beside her.

“Come dance with us, Olivia,” she said.

It was then Olivia realized the music had changed; gone from slow to fast. Glancing around, she saw the brides dancing in a crowd of their friends.

“I…”

“Come on, Olivia. It will be fun,” Samantha told her.

“Go on,” James urged her with a grin.

Olivia glanced at him, then turned back to Samantha with a smile. She nodded, pushed her chair back, got to her feet, and allowed Samantha to pull her out onto the dance floor with the other ladies from their table.

Letting the music wash over her, grateful it was a song she recognized, Olivia began to dance. Relaxing into the song, she allowed the beat to move her, and not caring about anything, Oliva let herself have fun moving around the floor.

**~*007*~**

James watched, utterly captivated, as M seemed to throw off all her cares, and simply live in the moment as she laughed and danced with other women on the dance floor; many of them half her age.

She was, in a word, glorious, and James could not take his eyes off her.

He laughed softly. He loved seeing her like this.

Carefree. 

Or, he amended, as carefree as she would allow herself to be under the circumstances.

James knew, while she had lowered her guard somewhat, like him, she had not lowered it completely. It was too difficult. Too risky. Letting people in, letting them get close James knew from experience, more times than not, resulted in heartbreak.

Sometimes though, James thought, still watching M, it paid to let someone in.

M was the person James trusted most in the world. In fact, she was the only person he trusted completely. She had showed him, time and time again, over the years that he could trust her, that she had his back, and he knew it to be true.

James also knew M trusted him. 

And knowing he had her trust meant the world to him.

As a familiar song began to play, he saw M wave him over. 

James shook his head.

He would do anything M asked of him. Kill anyone she ordered him to.

But to get up and dance? It wasn’t that he couldn’t dance, he could. It was just not something he really enjoyed doing.

He watched as she put her hands together, mouthing, “Please.”

James shook his head, even as he began rolling his sleeves up (he had removed his jacket earlier), then got to his feet.

He knew he had made the right decision when a large smile lit M’s face as he half-walked, half-danced toward her; the sight made his heart skip a beat. He reached her side just as the chorus to ‘YMCA’ began. Pleasure sparked through him as her laughter reached his ears over the music as they danced the letters.

“Thank you,” she said loudly, as the chorus ended the song continued.

James grinned at her. 

**~*007*~**

Olivia laughed with delight as James joined her on the dance floor. She had not been sure he would but watching him dance his way toward her had thrilled her.

As he drew closer, she smiled up at him. “Thank you!”

James grinned.

YMCA ended, then another fast-paced song started; the circle of people around them increased. 

As they danced, Olivia noticed several of the ladies dancing around them giving James the eye. Not that she could blame them. If anyone wore a tuxedo well, or was easy on the eyes, it was James Bond.

“All right, ladies and gentlemen, time to slow things down. Give all the lovers a chance to trip the light fantastic,” the DJ announced, as the strains of a much slower song began.

M noticed one of the bridesmaids heading for James. “You’ve got an admirer,” she told him, then turned away.

James grabbed her hand, even as he turned to the young woman, and smiled. “Sorry, I’m taken,” he told her, then pulled Olivia into his arms. Holding their clasped hands between them, his other hand on her hip, drawing her closer, James began to sway them to the love song.

Olivia watched the young bridesmaid walk away, then looked up James, a mildly confused expression on her face.

“What?” James asked.

“You realize you probably missed an opportunity with that young lady,” she told him.

He scowled. “I wasn’t interested. Besides, you’re my date.”

“Which begs the question, why me?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Why me, James? Why did you ask me to attend this wedding with you?”

“Why not you?”

She gave him a pointed look.

He sighed. “The moment I received the invitation and I saw the plus one, I knew the only one I wanted to ask was you. It was always going to be you, M. I did not want to bring anyone else.”

“Why?” Olivia asked, aware that he was still guiding her around the dance floor.

James’ hand slid from her hip to rest on the small of her back and drew her closer. She could feel the hard heat of his body all along hers, and her eyes grew wide when she felt his cock stirring against her belly.

It couldn’t be, Olivia thought and found herself holding her breath, staring into his eyes, as they continued to dance, suddenly very aware of the desire humming in her veins. Her heart was pounding furiously and, much to her surprise, she could feel her knickers had grown damp with arousal.

As the first song gave way to a second slow song, James was pleased when M made no move to leave his embrace, and he found his thumb stroking the back of her hand as he continued to clasp it between them.

He realized he had not given her a proper answer to her question of why her. He had not been lying when he had told her that she was the only person he had considered asking; that if she had not accepted, he would have attended the wedding alone. But he had not told her why.

Deciding to let his actions speak for him, he pulled her closer instead, watching her eyes grow wide when she felt his body’s response to her. That she had not pulled away gave him hope. And as he held M close, swaying to the gentle strains of the love song playing, he amended his earlier thoughts. He was enjoying dancing… with M.

As James held her close, swaying them to the music, Olivia remembered her thoughts as she had looked herself over in the mirror before he had arrived. She wondered now if, perhaps, her wishful dreaming was not too far off the mark. Could he really…

With a nervousness she was unaccustomed to feeling, she decided to take a chance.

“I have always liked the Dorchester,” Olivia said. “It’s a very grand hotel.”

James glanced around the ballroom and nodded. “It is.”

“The rooms are nice, too.”

James’ eyes widened slightly. Was she implying what he thought, he wondered?

As James continued to stare at her, Olivia felt her face begin to heat with embarrassment. Feeling ridiculous, as she had obviously mis-read the situation, she began to pull away.

The hand gripping hers tightened and the hand on her back held her in place.

James leant down, his lips brushing her ear. “I have one reserved if you’d like to check it out.”

Olivia tilted her head back to meet his eyes once again to find them twinkling at her. “Feeling confident are we, 007?”

He shook his head. “Hopeful,” he told her. “We’ll either use it or not. Either way, I am leaving this hotel with you. Whether I escort you home, then leave for my flat, or we leave here together in the morning, I am leaving with you.”

Olivia arched a brow. “Is this how you charm the knickers off all your conquests, James?”

“I have no interest in making you one of my conquests,” he lifted his hand from her back to make a one-handed air quote around the word, “Olivia,” James told her, his expression softening, allowing his feelings to show in his eyes. “I am more interested in laying claim to your heart, since you have already done so with mine.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she stared into his eyes, losing herself in the emotion she could see in the vibrant blue depths. She licked her lips. “Well, charming my knickers off would be a bonus then, I suppose.”

James laughed, his eyes crinkling with obvious delight and amusement.

Seeing and hearing him laugh sent a flutter straight to her heart. Feeling his body shake against hers, however, sent a different flutter straight to her sex. Before she could talk herself out of it, Olivia reached up to grasp his face in both hands and drew his mouth to hers.

Dancing all but forgotten, James pulled her impossibly closer as he responded to the kiss with a hunger and need that not only surprised Olivia but matched her own hunger and need.

They moaned into each other’s mouths before finally parting to pull much needed air into their lungs. Resting their foreheads together, they began to sway to the music once more.

“James,” she murmured, panting softly.

“Mmm…?”

“Let’s go check out that room, shall we?”

He grinned. “Yes, ma’am.”

They stepped out of each other’s arms, and James reached for her hand, entwining their fingers. They walked over to their table to collect their belongings, then made their way out of the ballroom.

Neither of them noticed the two brides, and their family watching them leave, all with varying expressions of surprise, delight, and amusement on their faces.

“Looks like Uncle James isn’t the only one unwrapping a gift tonight,” Cathy quipped, drawing her wife into her arms, and nuzzling her temple.

Lisa laughed. “He has good taste. She’s a fine-looking woman.”

“Almost as sexy as my wife.”

The two women grinned at each other, then locked in each other’s arms, they made their way back onto the dance floor, all thoughts of James and Olivia fading from their minds.

**~*007*~**

Hand in hand, Olivia and James made their way through the lobby, heading for the bank of lifts.

“What is it?” James asked, when Olivia slowed. “Have you changed your mind?”

She shook her head. “No. However,” she paused. “Do you have any lube with you?”

He nodded, patting his jacket pocket. “And condoms.” 

Olivia arched a brow, her lips quirking in amusement. “You were really feeling hopeful, weren’t you?”

James lifted his free hand to cradle the side of her face. “Yes.”

Olivia inhaled a shaky breath, then smiled as she squeezed his hand. “Let’s go put them to good use, then.”

James grinned. “Yes, ma’am!” he said, and they resumed their walk toward the lifts.

**~*007*~**

Olivia glanced at James out of the corner of her eye, a smile playing on her lips as her fingers fluttered against his, as they rode the lift up to their floor.

James returned the touch, gently entwining then removing his fingers from hers.

They were aware of the cameras in the lift, and it was that that kept their desire checked. Otherwise, Olivia knew, they would already be in each other’s arms, snogging like a couple of hormone-riddled teenagers in the corner of the lift.

“This has to the slowest lift ever,” James muttered.

Olivia laughed.

“Oh fuck,” James groaned, as the sound shot straight to his groin.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just never realized how much of a turn on your laugh was.”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. “Is that so.”

James nodded.

Olivia laughed again.

Another groan escaped him. “Fuck, Olivia.”

Before she could respond, the lift came to a stop, and the doors opened.

“Thank, God!” 

They grinned at each other at their simultaneous exclamation.

James grabbed hold of her hand. “Come on, woman,” he said with a soft growl, as he stepped out of the lift and pulled her with him.

Olivia laughed again, the laugh dissolving into giggles as James’ steps faltered slightly.

“God, you’re evil,” he muttered.

She giggled again, keeping pace with him as they moved down the hall to their room. The anticipation for what would happen once they were behind closed doors had her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She had fantasized about being with James for so long; that it was going to happen after all this time… Olivia took a deep, steadying breath.

James squeezed her fingers. 

He could feel the nervous tension, the anticipation in her body. The same nervous tension and sense of anticipation he was feeling. The moment he had laid eyes on M, James had wanted her, and that desire had only grown stronger over the years. And now, finally, he was going to take her to bed to fulfil every fantasy he had ever dreamt about sharing with her.

Finally reaching the door to the room, James released her hand and reached into his pocket for the key card. He paused just before swiping the card and looked at her.

Olivia knew he was giving her a chance to change her mind. And she knew if she told him to take her home now, he would, and they would never speak of this again.

She smiled and nodded. She would not be changing her mind.

James swiped the card through the reader, then turned the handle and pushed the door open.

“After you,” he said.

Olivia entered the room, pausing after only a few steps, reaching out for the light switch on the wall. She heard James enter the room behind her, then close and lock the door. Suddenly, her world spun on its axis, and she found herself pinned against the door, James’ body pressed against hers as he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She moaned.

She had never been kissed with such hunger, such passion and need, and it spoke to the echoing need and hunger within her. Wrapping her arms around him, she responded in kind, kissing him with all the passion and desire she had held in check for the last several years.

“Mmm…” Olivia moaned again, as she felt the hard ridge of James’ cock prodding her belly. She became aware of his hands on her hips, his fingers gathering up the skirt of her dress. A gasp escaped her when he broke off the kiss and dropped to his knees. “James?”

“God,” James groaned, as he leaned in to nuzzle her lace-covered sex. “In the lift, I could smell you.” He rubbed his nose against her, inhaling the scent of her arousal. “I have wanted to eat you out for so long.”

Olivia reached down to hold the skirt of her dress as James reached up to yank her knickers off; the red lacy garment tearing away from her body. “Ooh!” she gasped again when he leant in and drew his tongue along the bare lips of her pussy. She inhaled sharply when his tongue pressed between the lips of her sex to flick against her clit. “James.”

James moaned as he licked his way lower, then dipped his tongue inside her. “Fuck, you taste so good.” He thrust his tongue in and out of her several times, pleased to feel and taste her arousal. If Olivia were younger, James knew he would be drowning in her at this moment. Still, coaxing what he had of her cream filled him with pride, and he was determined to work her body to give him more. “I could feast on you for hours.”

“I don’t think I can stand here that long” she told him, chuckling on a moan as his lips closed around her clit.

James glanced up at her, his eyes dark with desire but twinkling with amusement. He sucked gently on her clit, thrashing it with his tongue several times before he got to his feet and pressed his body against hers. His mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss.

Olivia moaned. She could taste herself on his tongue as he curled it around hers. Her arousal surged. “James,” she murmured against his lips. “Bed. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he muttered in reply, then kissed her deeply once more as he slowly began to walk backwards, drawing her with him, his hands on her hips, their lips never breaking contact. When the backs of his legs bumped up against the side of the bed, he stopped. He pulled his mouth from hers.

They stared at each other, panting softly.

Holding his gaze, she reached between them to tug on the tie on the front of her dress. Once it was sufficiently loosened, she began to pull at the top.

James’ hands covered hers. “Let me.”

Olivia lowered her hands, allowing James to finish loosening the top of her dress. She shivered when his fingers slipped beneath the edge of the neckline to stroke the soft skin of her breasts.

The temptation to slip his hands fully inside and cup her breasts was great, but his need to see her, all of her, was greater. He pushed the top off her shoulders, guiding it down to free her arms, then past her hips until it sluiced the rest of the way down to puddle at her feet.

Olivia stood before him, wearing only her red lace bra with matching suspenders and nylons, the matching knickers on the floor somewhere near the door. She watched his eyes darken as he licked his lips. Before she could say anything, he reached out and pulled her back against him, his mouth crashing down on hers.

They both groaned into the feral kiss.

The material of his tuxedo rough against her soft skin, abrading her sensitive nipples, sending sparks of pleasure through her body, and she moaned into his mouth.

Slowly, as they kissed, James turned them so that her back was to the bed. He eased his mouth from hers, and whispered a request, “Sit.”

Olivia lowered herself down to perch on the edge of the mattress and looked up at James, her chest rising and falling as she panted softly.

James grinned, then knelt before her, placing his hands on her knees. “Now, where was I?”

Olivia shook her head as he gently urged her to spread her legs. “James. You can’t be… oh fuck!” she swore when he leant forward and buried his face between her thighs, his mouth latching onto her pussy.

James thrust his tongue inside her, kissing her sex as deeply as he kissed her mouth, groaning as her flavour spread over his taste buds. He curled his arms around her thighs, the thumb of his right hand slipping between the lips of her sex to rub her clit.

Olivia gasped, falling back on the bed as pleasure shot through her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch him as he continued to eat her out, but the intense sensations were too much, and she fell back onto the mattress once again. The sounds James made, the groans and grunts of delight as he licked and sucked her sensitive flesh, sent thrills through her, causing her arousal to spiral higher and tighter. 

James swore, feeling his cock lurch in his pants. The sent of her arousal overwhelmed his senses, the taste of her desire slick on his tongue, the sounds of her pleasure echoing in his ears. The combination of sensations served only to fuel his lust, and he groaned his approval as he doubled his efforts to make her cum.

Suddenly nothing else mattered to James but making Olivia cum.

He rested the palm of his left hand on the mound of her sex, then slipped his fingers between the puffy lips of her pussy and scissored them open, giving his mouth better access to her clit. He closed his lips around the hard nub, sucking firmly, licking and nibbling, coaxing more of the slick cream from her body.

“Oh god,” Olivia moaned, reaching down to grasp his head, her fingers fisting in his hair as he slid two fingers inside her.

He groaned as she clenched around his fingers. She was hot, tight, and his cock throbbed in anticipation of being buried inside her. 

But first, he had to make her cum. He needed to make her cum. To feel her fall apart under his oral ministrations.

James sucked harder on her clit as he curled his fingers within her, then smiled when he felt the first flutters of her inner walls. He continued his assault on her tender flesh, beginning to hum, knowing the vibrations would help push her over the edge.

Moments later, he felt her fingers clench in his hair, pulling on the thick strands, thrusting her pussy against his mouth as she came with a loud cry of his name.

“James!” Olivia’s thighs clamped around his head, keening his name over and over, the intense sensations of her orgasm zinging through every nerve in her body.

James groaned, feeling her clit pulse beneath his tongue and her inner walls quiver around his fingers as she rode out her orgasm. He could not help smiling when he felt her pussy spasm, then clench around his fingers as a second release ripped through her.

Her body arched off the bed and she cried out his name again.

She fell back to the mattress her left hand grasping her breast as her right hand continued to hold his head against her pussy, grinding herself against his mouth.

James groaned. He felt ready to burst; the need to have his cock in her cunt almost too much to bear. He eased his fingers out of her but continued to lightly lick her clit as she continued to rock against him, prolonging the blissful sensations.

Reaching down with his now free hand, he unsnapped his trousers with damp fingers, and eased the zipper slowly down over his extremely hard cock. Slipping his hand inside his trousers, and into his boxer briefs, James gently worked his aching prick free from the confines of the constricting material. Once free, he gripped the base of his cock tightly to keep himself from cumming, then unwrapped his right arm from around her thigh.

Gently, he eased her legs off his shoulders, then rose up on his knees. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he removed the lube and a condom.

“You don’t need the condom,” Olivia told him, her voice huskier than usual. “You’re clean.”

“Thank you,” he replied, dropping the foil packet. He flipped open the top on the lube and squirted some onto his cock. Closing the top, he dropped it onto the floor beside the condom, then stroked the cool gel up and down the shaft.

Satisfied he was sufficiently coated, he shuffled closer and brought the head of his cock to the opening of her sex. Locking his eyes with hers, James grasped her hips, and mindful that it had been some time for her, pushed forward, entering her in a slow, steady glide.

“Fuck!” he swore, through gritted teeth, once he was fully inside her.

He closed his eyes, fighting against the urge to simply start thrusting, to find his release and cum inside her.

No. He wanted to savour this.

Savour the feeling of her pussy hot, tight, and wet around his aching cock. Savour the feeling of her inner walls fluttering around him, adjusting to his girth. 

“James?” Olivia murmured, when he still had not moved after several moments.

He opened his eyes. “Give me a minute. I won’t last,” he admitted. “I’ve wanted this,” he stroked his hand along her thigh, “wanted you, for too long.”

She smiled. “So have I,” she told him, and clenched around him. “It’s all right, James. We have all night. You have already taken care of me. It’s your turn now.”

James groaned and shook his head. “I have to make it good for you, too.”

“You already have,” Olivia said, clenching her inner muscles around his cock again. “Fuck me, 007!”

A large grin split James’s face. “Yes, ma’am!” he said, his fingers gripping her hips firmly as he began to move, thrusting his cock in and out of her. “You feel so fucking good,” he told her as he continued to thrust into her. “So good.”

James watched Olivia’s breasts dance on her chest with every drive of his hips, then groaned when she grasped the large mounds in her small hands, squeezing them and pulling and pinching her nipples.

He swore loudly, the rhythm of his thrusts faltering when she reached down to rub her clit. Lust consumed him as he watched her nimble fingers manipulate her tender flesh. “That’s it, touch yourself,” he said, as he began to thrust harder and faster.

“Ooh. Mmm… Oh, yes, James,” Olivia moaned, hooking her legs over his hips, her ankles locking behind his thighs.

“Fuck!” James groaned. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The curse word punctuated each drive of his prick into her hot, wet sex. “Oh god…” He felt his balls draw up; felt the tingling sensation that heralded his approaching orgasm.

“Cum, James!”

James’ fingers flexed against her hips as he held her tighter, pulling her into his thrusts. “I…” It hit him with the last plunge of his cock. “Fuck! Olivia!” he shouted, and his hips began to piston rapidly as he came, his cum spilling out of him in thick, milky ropes. His eyes closed, the intense pleasure of his orgasm zipping through him.

As the pulses slowed, James fell forward, covering her body with his, burying his face in her breasts as he continued to rock slowly into her. He could feel her hand between them, her fingers still rubbing her clit. A soft gasp escaped her, and James moaned when he felt the inner muscles of her pussy clench around his still throbbing cock.

A few moments later, Olivia’s fingers stilled, and she eased her hand out from between their bodies and threaded her damp fingers in his hair. “James,” she sighed his name, lightly scratching his scalp as his hips finally stilled.

James raised his head, pushing himself up onto his elbows, and smiled at her. Her hand slipped out of his hair to cradle the side of his face; she hummed softly. His smile grew as he nuzzled his cheek into her touch before pressing a kiss to her palm.

“Don’t move,” he told her quietly, then withdrew his now softened cock from her sex. He got to his feet, pausing a moment gaze down at her, licking his lips appreciatively at the sight of her. Her body was flushed, stained with the evidence of her release, her legs parted to reveal her sex glistening with the combination of their juices. 

James licked his lips and felt his cock give a twitch of interest.

Olivia smiled knowingly.

Knowing he was not quite up to another round just yet; a smirk curled the corner of his lips before he turned and walked toward the bathroom.

Olivia watched as he crossed the room and disappeared into the bathroom. She stretched a little, sighing happily at the delicious feelings still humming through her body.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and James reappeared, walking back toward her. He had, she noticed, removed his tuxedo jacket, and released the top four buttons on his shirt, and had tucked himself back into his trousers, though he had not done them back up, leaving them hanging low on his hips.

It was not until he was kneeling before her once again, though, that she realized he held a warm washcloth in his hand. “Oh,” she gasped softly when he cupped it against her sex. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, as he began to gently wash her, wiping away their combined fluids from her sensitive flesh and inner thighs. “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?”

A small smile played on her lips. “No. Not at all.”

“Good.”

“Mmm. Nothing wrong with a little rough now and then,” she told him.

James arched a brow.

“Oh, dear, I’ve shocked you.”

He shook his head. “Not at all. I’m actually pleased to hear it.”

Olivia chuckled. “Good.”

James smirked. “There’s a very large jacuzzi tub in the bathroom,” he told her. “Fancy sharing a bath with me?”

“Right now?”

“Unless you have something else you would rather be doing at this moment.”

A slow smile spread across Olivia’s face as she sat up. “I do.” She took the washcloth from him and tossed it aside, then grasped his face in her hands. “You.”

James’ grin was lost as her mouth covered his, kissing him deeply.

**~*007*~**

James stared up at Olivia in the dim light, watching the pleasure suffuse her face as she sought her release.

He had been woken up by Olivia straddling him and taking his cock into the wet heat of her pussy; never had he been woken in a more delicious way.

She had then proceeded to ride him, leisurely at first, reaching her release with a soft sigh of his name, then harder and faster, bringing him to the brink of orgasm three times but not allowing him to cum, even as she came herself each time, screaming his name.

His hands gripped her hips.

“Olivia…” he pleaded on a groan. He was teetering on the edge, the need to cum searing every nerve in his body. “Please.”

She opened her eyes, a sensuous smile on her face. She lowered herself down, pressing her breasts against his chest, her face hovering over his, even as she continued to rock against him. “Mmm… yes, I think you’ve earned the right to cum.”

James’ fingers curled around the cheeks of her arse, guiding the motion of her hips as he caught her lips in a hungry kiss. He slid a hand up her back, resting it between her shoulder blades as he prepared to roll them over.

“Unh, unh,” she murmured, then raised her head just enough to meet his eyes. “Like this,” Olivia told him, clenching around his cock. 

“Oh god,” he groaned. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

Olivia laughed softly, circling her hips against him.

He groaned again, and grasping her arse with both hands once more, he bent his legs, then began to thrust up into her.

Olivia hummed her approval, pushing down into each drive of his cock into her. Staring into his eyes, she knew the last of his control was gone, that he was seconds away from falling off the edge into his release.

She lowered her head, her lips brushing his as she whispered, “Cum, James.” 

He wrapped his arms around her back, crushing her to him as he thrust his cock hard up into her, then stopped. His body shuddered, a long, low moan of her name escaping him as he came, his cock throbbing as he spilled inside her.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck,” James swore repeatedly as she continued to roll her hips against him. He felt her tremble in his arms, a soft whimper escaping her as she climaxed yet again, and was surprised when another, gentle surge of pleasure rippled through his body.

Olivia sank into his embrace with a deep, satisfied sigh, carefully stretching her legs out along side his without dislodging his slowly softening cock from her still quivering sex. She buried her face in his throat, her head on his shoulder. “Mmm…” she murmured against his damp skin. “That was nice.”

He chuckled. “Yes, it was.”

An amused hum escaped her, followed by a yawn as she nestled closer.

“Olivia?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you falling asleep on me?”

“Mmhmm.”

James glanced over her head to the clock on the bedside table. It was, he realized, only a little after four in the morning. He reached out to grab the blanket beside him and drew the bedding over their cooling bodies.

“Mmm…” she hummed again and snuggled even closer. “I love you, James,” she whispered, her breath warm against his skin.

James’ breath caught in his throat.

Had he heard her correctly? Had she actually said…?

“I love you too, Olivia,” he replied in a quiet voice, and felt her cheek bunch against his shoulder.

He smiled.

As he held her close, waiting for sleep to claim him, James let his mind drift back over the events of the evening. After their second round of love making, they had indeed made use of the large jacuzzi tub, soaking together in a hot bubble bath.

They had talked, as they had soaked, about everything and nothing.

And when they had finished talking, James had made her cum twice with his hands.

It had been glorious to watch.

After their shared bath, they had returned to the bed, where they had spent the next few hours entangled in the sheets, losing themselves in each other before falling into an exhausted slumber. That is, until Olivia had woken him up a short time ago when she had straddled him and begun to ride him.

And now, with her whispered declaration, James felt certain this was not just a one time happening; that they would have a future together. Something he had long dreamt about but never thought would truly happen.

Olivia shifted in her sleep, his now soft prick slipping from the warmth of her pussy as she slipped off his body to snuggle against his side. With her head on his chest, tucked under his chin, her leg draped over and between his, she released a contented sigh.

James turned his head to brush a kiss into Olivia’s hair, then closed his eyes, releasing a contented sigh of his own, allowing sleep to claim him as well.

**~*007*~**

The lift doors opened. James and Olivia stepped off the car hand in hand and laughing.

Olivia shook her head. “You’re awful, James.”

“That’s not what you said thirty minutes ago.”

“Behave, 007.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, then lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Come on,” he said, lowering their hands, and pulling her with him across the lobby, “let’s go get some breakfast.”

Moments later, they entered one of the Dorchester’s restaurants, not surprised to see the two brides and their families occupying several of the tables in the far corner.

James paused.

“James, they saw us leave the reception last night,” Olivia pointed out. “They are well aware of what we were up to.”

“I know,” he said, then gestured to his tux and her dress. “But I do wish we had a change of clothes at least.” 

“Next time you’ll have to plan ahead when you’re thinking of seducing me.”

He snorted.

“Uncle James!” Cathy called out as she pushed her chair back, got to her feet, and rushed over to them. She hugged him first, then leaned in to give Olivia a quick hug as well. “Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas,” both responded.

“I am not going to ask either of you if you had a good evening, because it’s written all over you.” Cathy grinned at them, then leaned in to whisper, “And our suite is next to yours.”

Much to her dismay, Olivia found herself blushing. Glancing up at James, she was pleased to see the pink tinge gracing his cheeks and the tips of his ears as well.

Cathy simply laughed and hugged them both again. “I am so happy for you both,” she told them, then looked at Olivia. “And thank you.”

“For what?”

“I have never seen Uncle James so happy. That’s because of you.”

Olivia smiled as she slipped her hand into James’, their fingers entwining. “He’s done the same for me.”

“Best Christmas present I ever received,” James said in a quiet voice, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze, as he turned to look at her.

“Me too.” Her voice was as soft as her eyes as she looked at him.

“And that is thanks to you.” James turned back to Cathy.

“Me? How?”

“You sent the invitation.”

“And he screwed up the courage to ask me,” Olivia said.

“Oh!” Cathy clasped her hands in front of her. “That’s so sweet. Oh, I have to go tell Mum, dad, and Lisa.” She half-turned away, then looked back at them and gestured to the buffet. “Grab a plate, then come join us.”

Olivia and James shared amused glances as Cathy bounced away.

“I told you she was a hopeless romantic,” he remarked.

She chuckled. “Nothing wrong with that. After all, look at the outcome.”

“We would have happened anyway,” James told her.

“Oh? So sure are you?”

“Yes,” he said simply, then turned to face her. Not caring they were standing in the middle of the restaurant; he placed his hands on her hips. “I promised myself by New Year’s I would tell you how I felt.”

“That certain I felt the same way?”

James shook his head. “No. Hopeful.”

Olivia smiled, and placing her hands on his chest, she rose up to brush her lips over his. “So was I.”

James grinned, then caught her mouth in a proper kiss.

“Hey, you two! Get a room!”

James and Olivia pulled out of the kiss, then glanced over at the bridal party to find all of them grinning at them, then turned back to each other.

Slow smiles spread over their faces before they chorused,

“Breakfast first!”


End file.
